My Brother's Best Friend
by Shoujo Bat
Summary: AU. Botan younger sister to Youko has learned one important thing. Unrequited love sucks. When she has a huge crush on Kuronue, things get… complicated. Mainly when he starts to tease the poor girl. Is that Kuronue swaying his hips?
1. I Want Your Towel

**My Brother's Best Friend**

Summery: AU. Botan, younger sister to Youko Kurama, has a crush on his best friend, Kuronue. Why does he always torment her? Does he feel the same? Will it work out in the end?

Well, I hope you guys like this story. I made this a long time ago, and I just touched it up some. Please R&R. And a slight warning, this ficis very high T.

Botan: I'll do it this time, so don't waste your breath, Shoujo Bat.

Shoujo Bat: -blinks and then smiles- Ok, thank you Boatn. Isn't she great, people!

Botan: -clears throat- Shoujo Bat does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Ok?

Shoujo Bat: Oh, come on! Make it livelier!

Botan: -rolls eyes- Shoujo Bat does not own Yu Yu Hakusho! If she did, then Kuronue would be seen more, and I would be in much more pain then I should be.

Kuronue: -nose bleed-

Shoujo Bat: Oh my god, Kuronue! What's wrong?

Kuronue: …I had a thought.

Shoujo Bat: Uh.. –nose bleed- SICK.

Chapter 1- I Want Your Towel

* * *

Botan's P.O.V.

Nervous.

That's what I was. I was in my older brother's lair, which was some-one's mansion he stole. My brother was Youko Kurama, well he kind of adopted me, so we're not blood related. But all the same he thinks of me as his younger sister. The point is I'm at home, with my brother's right hand man, Kuronue, the demon I have a crush on. I'm a demon too; I'm a fire demon with blue hair, neat huh? Back to what's happening now.

Well okay, maybe it was more than just nervousness coursing through my blood.

But hell, why does it matter?

Kuronue was standing in front of me, dripping wet, hair messy and dripping too. He was holding on to his pendant, a very nice one he always kept with him. He had just come out of the shower, and was inside his bedroom, where I was waiting. A towel being the only thing covering the feature I wanted to see most.

I wonder what he'd look without it, though… No! Bad Botan! Naughty Botan! My hand twitches slightly, slowly moving upwards as if having a mind of its own. Luckily, I notice this and quickly slapped it back down with my other hand.

'Baka!' I yell at myself. What was I going to do, _grope him?_ Even though the idea sounded appealing.

No, bad thoughts Botan! Fuck, he's looking at me. Does he know I was looking? He told me not to look, but I did anyways. I think if it wasn't for his natural determined self to get his hair perfect, he would have noticed a long time ago.

Then again you would think someone would notice a puddle of drool on their floor.

But he didn't.

"Something interesting, Botan?" Is he talking to me? Shit what do I say? 'Oh yes, your body is absolutely wonderful and that's what I've been staring at the past 10 minutes. See the drool on the floor? It's my token of love.' Oh yeah that'll just work out so peachy.

Peaches.

His hair smells like peaches.

Which was what I was doing, you know. Smelling his hair. Don't ask me how my body took over my brain and moved me over to him. That's just what I did. Sometimes I'm a little to weird for my own good.

My hands wrapped around his silky, black hair, and even thought I was about 2 feet from it, I could smell the amazing peach scent. I wonder how he got it to smell so good.

"Botan...what are you doing?" I turned my head up, looking at him and myself in the mirror. My pink eyes were glazed over, showing I was thinking about something, even if I didn't know what it was, and my tan ears were flicking. Kuronue's face was covered by some of his hair, I liked it like that.

"Nothing Kuro-kun." I moved away, letting go of his hair. He looked back up and into the mirror, staring into my eyes. His indigo eyes sparkled, and I watched as he moved some of his hair behind his ear.

"I really should be waiting in another room..." I said, backing away from Kuronue. I really did have nothing to do there with him. Or I could at least leave while he changed, I could wait in the living room.

"Stay." Stay? He's asking me to stay? But why? Sweats dripping down my face. I look back into the mirror to see my face is as red as a tomato. I can't stop blushing.

"Silly girl." Kuronue said with amusement. Amusement. Was he making fun of me? Did my face give away that much? I was relatively red. Okay so I was a lot red. But that didn't exactly mean anything. Maybe he knows that I have a crush on him.

Kuronue's hand gently let go of his towel, and for a moment I begged it would fall off, but it didn't. My mouth opened, and a tiny gasp escaped when I saw his hand scrape over to my arm, taking my hand into his.

A tingly sensation whooshed over me, and my eyes widened momentarily. His hands...they were so soft...

His hand continued moving up my arm though, and up the sleeve of my sweater. His hand stopped finally and he dragged it back down, his fingertips glazing my skin. I gulped, not sure what to do. But he did it for me.

He took his hands and wrapped them around my wrists, and took my arms, and wrapped them around himself. He leaned forward, his lips centimeters from my ear. "I know."

I know...that's all he said. He knows. Knows what? This is wonderful. I was at loss of words...once again. You can't expect much more from me, I suppose.

"Dumbass..." I muttered to myself, not knowing I said it out loud. I was being stupid, after all. Judging by Kuronue's expression, he didn't seem to care what I thought of myself.

His lips moved again, and this time, they were centimeters away from my lips. I could feel his breath, smell his scent. I couldn't bear it. He was teasing me...I knew he was. He enjoyed my torment.

Part of me told me to finish what he had started. Part of me said to leave. But if he was willing to do this to me...Did he have the same feelings? I don't have time for this mindless arguing with myself.

"Kuro-kun..." I said, moving away from him. "I really have to go..." I said, I stood back up to see Kuronue looking at me emotionless, then he turned away and looked into the mirror, starting to fix his hair, his black wings covering most of his back up. I took a quick second to fix my blue hair into a pony-tail, I liked it that way.

I backed up out of the bathroom, and then turned and walked to the front door. I stopped, I was about to touch the door knob.

Did I really want to leave?

I couldn't question it any further. I had to, so I opened the door and walked out, Kuronue's face still in my mind.

What I would give to see him smile.

**...End of Chapter One...**

**

* * *

A/N:** Okay, I made this a long time ago, after I read my first fic with Kuronue in it. I don't know why I thought of this couple, but I like where I started with this fic, so I'm going to try it. Please review. 

**Quote of the chapter  
**See the drool on the floor? It's my token of love.-Botan


	2. The Game Of Tag

**My Brother's Best Friend**

**Summary:** AU. Botan, younger sister to Youko Kurama, has a crush on his best friend, Kuronue. Why does he always torment her? Does he feel the same? Will it work out in the end?

Shoujo Bat: This chapter is kind of random. But I need it for a later chapter. I think I'm stuck. I ran out of some ideals after typing this chapter.

Hiei: You're always stuck. Remember how you got stuck in that cookie jar?

Shoujo Bat: Ehehehe… Yup.

Yukina: And remember how you got stuck on that roller coaster ride?

Shoujo Bat: Yes…

Botan: And when you got your shoe lace stuck in the escalator?

Shoujo Bat: -gets aggravated- Mm hmm….

Youko: And remember how you got your tongue stuck on the freezer door?

Shoujo Bat: Yes! Ok, shut up! I know I'm stupid, but you don't need to rub it in.

Hiei: But it's fun.

Shoujo Bat: You know what? You aren't introducing the story anymore.

Hiei: I never was…

Shoujo Bat: …. Youko! You introduce the story.

Youko: Ok! Thank you for reading **My Brother's Best Friend** It means to us that you're reading and reviewing, so please, don't stop! –waves-

Shoujo Bat: -giggles- Don't… stop..

Botan: -smacks- DON'T THINK PERVERTED STUFF ABOUT MY BROTHER.

Youko: Shoujo Bat does not own YYH! If she did. I'd be very worried for Kuronue and Koenma would be dead. Oh well, here's the story! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2-The game of tag**

"Ha-ha, can't catch me!" Botan said using her powers from her old job to summon an oar and fly away from Kuronue, who she was playing tag with. She laughed at he jumped to get her, missing. Then she laughed and felt a gust of wind behind her. His wings caused the wind, and she paled as he tackled her and sat on the oar.Botan's P.O.V.

I forgot about his wings, and he caught me off guard when he jumped on the back of the oar. In other words, he made me lose my concentration, and the oar disappeared, making us fall from the top of his room.

"This is all your faulttttt!" I yelled as he just smirked, about to fly away when I hit his head and made him pass out for a good while. "I am so not going to fall alone jerk." We both feel onto the table, and both got knocked out.

I was the first to wake up when I felt a whole lot of weight on me. I looked up and saw Kuronue and I screamed very loud.

My face flushed red and I yelled out, "KURONUE! This will be a good time to WAKE UP!" I yelled as I felt him stir a little.

**Reader's P.O.V.**

That's when Kuronue woke up feeling something in his face. He couldn't really breathe so he placed a hand near his face and the other hand, on leaves? He did keep some of Kurama's flowers, so leaves seemed right.

He looked up and blushed, at least twenty shades of red, and ten of pink. He was on her breast. He removed his hand from one of her breasts, the hand near his face before. She looked mad, then Kuronue slid off of the girl, who was still flushed.

"Uh… sorry about that Botan." He said as Botan got up off the table and laughed.

"You need a new table, we broke the old one." She said as Kuronue looked at it, and sighed, it would make Kurama mad, but then again, Kurama's almost never happy.

"I guess Kurama might have one. It doesn't matter." Kuronue said, flipping his pendant in the air and catching it. Hiei was another good friend of Youko, he was also a fire demon, but was pretty short.

**Botan's P.O.V.**

"You know your afraid of Youko and his power." I said to him. "If it wasn't for me and Rina, you would have been sent to Rekai by now." I said, as he looked mad.

"Only because you and the girl gave Youko 'the look'." He snorted. "Besides, I could've kicked his ass easy. But at least we're friends." He said, I completely ignored his last statement. I know I shouldn't…but the idea of him _ever_ defeating Youko was hilarious! I burst into laughter.

"Yeah right!"

He growled and stuck his nose in the air. "Could, too."

I walked up to him and patted his shoulder, as if to comfort him. "And I think Johnny Newman is the sexiest person alive." Johnny was this very short, very ugly demon that worked for Youko. He was a goblin really with little hair and blue skin.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust and shot me a murderous glare. I smiled sweetly at him and walked past him and into the living room to watch T.V., I swear the things humans make are great. Kuronue came in shortly and I looked up at him, to see with him a thoughtful expression on his face. I shrugged and focused my attention back to the T.V.

"Botan?"

"Hmm?" I answered absently.

"_Do_ you think Johnny is the sexiest person alive?" I was so shocked and disgusted I almost fell off the couch. How could he even consider that for one second! Johnny? Sexy? Eww! He has those ugly yellow glasses and that awful green hair, and I'm not even going to go on to the matter of his fashion sense!

He chuckled. "Good. For a second there I thought you were insane."

I raised an eyebrow. "Even if I was, it would be entirely your fault." He shrugged carelessly.

"Just because I like to see people suffer and scream out in pain, it does not mean I'm insane."

"Sure, Kuro-kun." I'm scared. He's been staring at me for the past few minutes. What the hell is his problem? Gah…I'm starting to sound like my brother. Maybe this is what its like for him every time I stare. And I stare a lot. And that's an understatement. Stop staring at me, damn it!

"Botan?"

"H-hai?" He said your name and you can't even answer without sounding pathetic! ..And now you're shouting at yourself. You need help Botan.

"Do you think _I'm_ sexy?" What the...! Where the hell did _that_ come from! I'm not answering that. Iie. I refuse to answer it.

"W-what?" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"_I said_, do you think I'm sexy?"

"Wouldn't I be incredibly peculiar if I thought that, thinking my brother's best friend sexy?" I'm so clever. Responding to a question with a question. And a very smart question at that. I don't think he even knows what peculiar means.

"I don't care whether you'd be peculiar or not. Answer the God-damned question!"

I'm doomed! What will do if I say he's not? What will he do if I say he _is?_ Of course I think he is. I mean, you'd have to be completely blind to think otherwise. Or a gay girl. And I'm neither. So, yeah…

"Why do you want to know what I think?" I replied slyly. If I have to go down, I'm going down fighting, damn it! …And I _really_ need to stop cussing. I'm the friendly and polite Botan. If I so much as mention the word damn in front of Youko, he would have me locked up in some boarding school before you can say 'Botan…you're stupid.'

"What does that matter? Why the hell won't you answer my question?" He growled.

Hey, he's not supposed to do that! Now I have three more questions to answer! Why does he even care if I think he's sexy or not? Can't he see what kind of position he's putting me in?

Bad Botan! Naughty Botan! Can't you keep thoughts like that out of your head for five whole minutes! I sigh and look into Kuronue's smoldering, cobalt-colored eyes…which are currently narrowed in anger. It was only a simple question. Why is he so mad that I didn't answer it?

"What ever I answer…you won't tell Youko, right?" He's laughing at me! It's _not_ funny, dam- dang it!

"Of course not, Botan." Is he…smiling? Does he already know the answer? His smile is creepy. Or maybe it's just that I've never seen him actually _smile_ before. Smirk, leer, growl etc. sure. But never smile.

"Um…well…" I muttered. Hey, look at the floor! It's an amazing shade of blue! …What's that stain? I've never noticed that before. Looks like…spaghetti sauce or something? Damn, ack, I mean dang! That's not going to come out…

"Botan!"

"Huh? Nani?" Oh yeah. He wanted me to answer, didn't he? Gah…he's looking angry, and…amused? Pfft, he always did have a weird sense of humor.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Well?"

"Hai." I muttered angrily. "Happy now!" He looked at me gleefully and nodded his head. I raised an eyebrow of my own. Why the…heck did he need to know that? He slapped me on the back. Hard.

"You're not so bad looking yourself, you know, Botan!" He chirped happily. I just stare at his ass as he walks out of the room. Hey, you should know by now how perverted I am. He's _my_ brother's friend. I can look at his ass if I want to! He turns round and catches me looking at him. Or more specifically his ass. Is he angry?

No.

He just smirks, winks at me and continues to walk out of the room, swaying his hips as he does so. He's doing that on purpose! All I want to know is…

What the _hell?_

**...End of Chapter...

* * *

****A/N: **This is the shortest chapter I've ever made. Sorry if it's kind of short, but oh well. The game of tag will come in later, but anyway, I swear the next chapter will be longer. Please Review. 

**Quote of the chapter**

This is the shortest chapter I've ever made. Sorry if it's kind of short, but oh well. The game of tag will come in later, but anyway, I swear the next chapter will be longer. Please Review. 

He just smirks, winks at me and continues to walk out of the room, swaying his hips as he does so. He's doing that on purpose! All I want to know is…

What the _hell?- _Botan


	3. Strip Poker Chance Encounters and Kinky

**My Brother's Best Friend**

**Summery:** AU. Botan, younger sister to Youko Kurama, has a crush on his best friend, Kuronue. Why does he always torment her? Does he feel the same? Will it work out in the end?

Hiei: Ano… er… If Shoujo Bat owned us, to you really think she'd live in her piss-ass, nowhere, hick-town?

Botan: Oh well, here's the story! You better enjoy this!

Youko: Sister! Stop scaring the reviewers!

Kuronue: Yes, or I might have to punish you. –does creepy ass Karasu grin-

Botan: I'll stop! Enjoy the story! –grins nervously-

* * *

**Chapter 3-Strip Poker, Chance Encounters, and Kinky Dreams**

"Full house!" Botan said laying a hand of cards on the table. Her and Kuronue were still waiting for Youko and the men to come back from the raid.

"Oh, that's a good hand...but can you beat this?" Kuronue laid his hand on the table. "A straight."

"What! You cheated! How could you win 10 games of Strip Poker! That's so unfair you bastard!" Botan yelled. She wasn't very good against Kuronue and was mad.

"Cough it up." Kuronue said with an evil grin.

"NO way in hell are you getting my bra or under-wear! That's all I have left!" Botan yelled, blushing beet red.

"Aww come on Botan, that's the point of 'Strip' poker. Now give one them up before I take my pick off of you." Kuronue said pretending to be puffed up.

"Then you'll have to take them from me." Botan said getting up.

"Kinky, ok." Kuronue closed his eyes and started to count. " 1, 2, 3..."

Botan smiled and took off , it was a small place…where would she hide? Botan cut the corner and slammed a door before discovering she was in the bedroom…and no lock.

"Botan..." Kuronue called out.

Botan kept cursing under her breath. Out of all the rooms in Youko's private dorm…why the bedroom…and worst of all…why she have to pick a room without a lock. Suddenly the door knob moved. Botan jumped several feet…and landed on the bed. She began to panic, her fist clenched in the blankets under her and as door slowly opened the blanket became an attack ball. She had sheets and all in a ball, ready to throw it at the person who enters the room.

And surely it was Kuronue, but Botan didn't throw the blanket. She just dropped the blanket and doubled over laying on the bed. The chimera looked at her in concern.

"Botan are you ok?" Kuronue asked walking up to Botan. "Don't die, Youko will kill me!"

When Kuronue was right over her, Botan reached up and wrapped her arms around Kuronue's neck about to push him over to the floor, when Lady Faith had other planes. Instead Kuronue fell on top of Botan and ended up into a slight kiss. Their eyes widened and they jumped off. Kuronue standing on the floor and Botan laying on Youko's bed.

Botan sat up and looked at Kuronue blushing, and putting her arms over her chest fast.

Kuronue was laying there…holding her bra. How in the hell did he get that off! Kuronue let out a laugh and gave them back. Botan turned around to get them on without him seeing much more of anything else.

"You have a big rack Botan." Kuronue said as Botan's face got red, and after putting on her bra she walked over to the demon who was flipping his pendant in the air.

"PERVERT!" **SMACK! **Kuronue fell to the floor in pain, as Botan did a super slap to his face and left a red hand print.

"Opps. I didn't mean to do it that hard." _'Especially to a crush'_ she thought to herself. "Can I make it up to you Kuro-kun?" That was her nick-name for him, it was rather cute. Kuronue thought for a minute before he sat up.

"Kiss it." He said with a smirk on his face. Her eyes widened as she walked over to him and planted a soft kiss on the red print. She blushed and got up out of Youko's bedroom.

"I need to put on some cloths." She said absent mindedly. Then out came Kuronue, and to Botan's horror, one of the female demons she didn't get along with walked in on her about to change, with Kuronue coming from the bedroom.

"Oh my! Your brother will not like this one bit. I can't believe you did such acts in his own bed!" The woman said as Botan had to stop her, she used what little powers from her old job to summon a metal bat and hit the woman in the head to make her pass out.

"Whew. I don't think Youko would like what she was going to tell him." Botan said, as she pulled on her jeans and custom thick blue sweater. "Good-night Kuro-kun!" Botan waved to the bat demon who gave her a lazy two fingered wave in return.

With Botan/Her P.O.V.

I fell into the soft bed after a bath. I was wearing a big tee-shirt and some shorts and I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about Kuronue and the kiss, even if it was an accident. I yawned and fell asleep after about an hour._Botan's Dream_

_Botan was doing research in the library with Kuronue, who wasn't much help. Then, once everyone else left, he cornered her by her table when she went to get a new book._

_Her stomach began to churn and a chill ran up and down her spine. Suddenly Botan felt cornered as he backed her up into the table. Kuronue pushed on Botan's shoulders causing her to lose her balance and fall back on the table. She tried getting up but Kuronue got up on the table and pinned her down. Botan tried to move but Kuronue brought his knees up on either side of Botan's torso to hold her down, and prevent her from_ _moving_ _to much._

_"You see, I always admired you Botan," Kuronue said looking deep into Botan's pink eyes. Botan forgot about the shock and widened her eyes. "We're going to have fun together Botan." He said as she blushed lightly. And with that Kuronue kissed her ear before turning away._

"FUCK!" I yelled as I saw brother shake me up. I guess he was the one who stopped my dream. "I mean, hello brother! I trust the raid went well?" I asked as Youko looked at me with an odd gleam in his eye.

"It went fine. I heard you stayed with Kuronue yesterday, he behaved himself, right?" Youko asked, being the protective big brother he was. I just nodded and blushed slightly.

"We played cards, and had fun brother. He took good care of me." I said as Youko laughed and left, I guess to sort out all his new treasures. I got up and grabbed some clothing for today, I got out my paperwork uniform, Lord Razien gave me. Then I went to the hot spring, where you'd never guess was there.

"Hello Kuro-kun, I'll just come back after your done." I said as I tried to get out without seeing him, again, when he called out to me.

"I don't mind. You can join me if you want." Kuronue said as I flushed from embarrassment. I was going to just walk out, but I had to take a bath, I felt dirty, and I was covered in sweat.

"Ano… I suppose I could. Just don't look." I said as I set down my outfit and saw Kuronue turn around that's when in one motion I threw off my cloths and jumped into the spring. I saw Kuronue looked shocked, then pout.

"Aww, I was going to get a free view." He said with a sly grin on his face and I bopped him on the head with my hand. I swear he's so perverted sometimes.

"Are you getting out anytime soon?" I asked him after I had quickly washed my body, he smirked and nodded no. "What do you mean no! I have to do work, and I can't get out and dress with you here!" I yelled as he just whistled. Damn him and his sexy-ness.

"Jerk." I muttered under my breathe as I tried to reach my towel without exposing myself. It worked, sure my towel will get wet, but it's well worth it. "See ya!" I said, grabbing my clothing and running into my room. The uniform was cute I had to admit.

A pink mini skirt with a purple outer rim, on the sides of the skirt were lavender colored lines. The shirt had a collar with a purple outline. It also had a purple tie, the sleeves were normal sized with purple edges. I had on dark purple long socks and black-purple shoes, with light purple lines on the sides. All of this was complete with a violet ribbon in my hair that had some dark purple on it, tying up my blue hair. But I always had on my blue sweater, because Youko says I have a figure that many demons might rape me for.

"Bye Youko, I have to get to work." I said as brother commented me on my uniform, I had to go to Lord Razien's castle to get everything needed and then come back. Such is the life of a bored girl.

**...End Of Chapter...**

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed this so far. I already have most of the story, so I'll be able to update faster. Please review.

Quote of the chapter

Damn him and his sexy-ness.- Botan


	4. One Sick Lady, The Chapter Of Revenge

**My Brother's Best Friend**

**Summary:** AU. Botan, younger sister to Youko Kurama, has a crush on his best friend, Kuronue. Why does he always torment her? Does he feel the same? Will it work out in the end?

**A/N:** Okay, I was on total sugar high making this, and it's not as fluffy as the other chapters, but it's funny. It has Botan playing a sick joke on Kuronue for taking her bra at strip poker.

Shoujo Bat: I swear I have no clue why in the hell I thought of this. I hope you guys think it's funny. This is just pure, random, sick, humor.

Botan: -reading through chapter- No way in hell!

Kuronue: What?

Botan: -takes only copy of chapter- Nothing. Any who, Shoujo Bat doesn't own YYH but she does own her own fact that Kuronue doesn't like milk.

* * *

Chapter 4-One Sick Lady

Kuronue awoke to a gentle shaking sensation. His best friend was standing over him, trying to wake up the log that was himself. The fox demon stopped as Kuronue sat up, stretching his arms out and yawning hugely. Idly scratching the back of his head, Kuronue said,

"What is it, Youko? It's six in the damn morning..." The chimera's eyes were still half closed, and he looked ready to drop off again at any moment. "You know I was up late yesterday..."

"I know and I don't care, but Botan wants to see you," Youko said, scratching his head. "She said she had something to discuss, but she wouldn't tell me what it was."

Kuronue snorted. "Trust Botan to wake me up at six in the goddamn morning..." he muttered. He shook his head, arched his back, stretched his wings, and got up, heading into the bathroom. "Tell her I'll be there by seven," he said, then closed the door. Youko sighed and went to deliver the message to a grinning Botan.

At Seven

Botan resisted the urge to look up as a considerably more awake Kuronue, dressed in his signature black outfit and black buckle hat, pushed open the door to her office and walked in. Kuronue stopped in front of her desk and stood there with his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently. Two, five, ten minutes passed, as Kuronue's temper smoldered like a slow fire and Botan pretended to be engrossed in a her paperwork. In a battle of patience, Kuronue was doomed to lose.

"Well?" he finally said, as Botan showed no sign of acknowledging his presence at all.

Botan looked up at last in an utterly insincere show of surprise. "Kuro-kun, there you are," she said, looking about as _un_surprised as it was possible for anyone to get. Kuronue just fumed and waited for her to talk. He was wasting precious sleeping time!

Botan grinned, cleared her throat, and said, "Anyway, Kuro-kun... I have heard from a reliable inside source that you refuse to drink milk, I believe brother told me that." Kuronue twitched guiltily.

"As the only female here who cares about your well-being _at all_, it is my responsibility to see to it that you take your calcium. So..." Botan looked around, as if making sure there was nobody within earshot.

"Seeing as you don't like normal milk, how would you like to try some of mine?"

"What?" Kuronue said, taken aback.

"My milk," repeated Botan. "In my opinion, it's creamier, tastier, and more nutritious than normal milk."

An ugly thought reared its head, and Kuronue colored abruptly. "Botan-"

"And moreover," the fire demon continued, as if Kuronue hadn't said anything, "it doesn't come from cows."

"But... but..." Kuronue sputtered, his brain trying and failing to make sense of the situation. All he could think clearly about the situation was _'Botan, milk, not from cows, hers…' _

"So what do you say, Kuro-kun?" Botan said, "Why don't you come with me right now and I'll give you some." To Kuronue, it seemed that Botan's grin was far too wide for its own good.

Youko, who had been waiting outside, looked up as the door to his sister's paper work office slammed open and Kuronue burst out, his face a remarkable shade of red. His nose was bleeding, but it seemed he didn't care at the moment. Before Youko could do more than stand up, Kuronue whipped around and shouted into the door,

"You are one sick lady Botan! SICK!"

"Kuronue-" Youko started to say, then yelped in surprise as Kuronue wordlessly grabbed his hand and dragged him off, narrowly avoiding full frontal collision with the cat demon Rina. Youko's faint protests faded quickly as the best friend's disappeared around a corner. Rina entered Botan's office and set the mug she'd been carrying down on her desk.

"Your daily mug of goat's milk, Botan-chan," she said, then paused for a moment. "Pardon my asking, Botan-chan, but why was Kuronue so upset on his way out?"

Botan grinned innocently, bringing the mug to her lips. "I don't have the faintest idea," she said. "Perhaps he misunderstood what I was saying?" '_That's for taking my bra yesterday'

* * *

_

**A/N: **My best friend was reading this over my should, and she laughed so hard. Anyway I hope you reviewers enjoyed my weird, perverted humor. Please forgive my extreme shortness, it's only 920 words, but I'll make the next chapter longer and have some fluff. 

**Quote of the chapter**

So..." Botan looked around, as if making sure there was nobody within earshot. "Seeing as you don't like normal milk, how would you like to try some of mine?"


	5. The Boogeyman Is Coming For You

**My Brother's Best Friend**

**Summary:** AU. Botan younger sister to Youko has learned one important thing. Unrequited love sucks. When she has a huge crush on Kuronue, things get… complicated. Mainly when he starts to tease the poor girl. Is that Kuronue… swaying his hip?

Kuronue, Botan, and Youko: -Sitting playing cards-

Shoujo Bat: Some one has to do a disclaimer!

Botan: Shoujo Bat doesn't own us or YYH. So don't sue! But it's not like you'd get anything... other then Inuyasha movies and DVDs. And some instant food seeing as Shoujo Bat can't cook anything not from a box.

So sorry for the long wait. But my computer had crashed completely, and it took forever to get it fixed. I also changed my summary. Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5-The Boogeyman Is Coming For You

* * *

Botan's P.O.V.

Knock-Knock.

I stared at my door, my head in my hand, my other hand on the desk, it's fingers tapping it. I sighed, clasping my hands together. I was one of the only demons in brother's lair to have a door with a lock. That's because Youko thought some of his less trust-worthy workers might try to take me by force.

"Come in." I said. When the door didn't move, I made my voice louder, "COME IN."

Nope. Nothing.

"What the fuck..." I mumbled, that's the thing, most times I'm little miss sunshine. But when alone I tend to cuss. While I was standing up, a pile of papers were falling down. I ignored it, and walked over to the door. I coughed, clearing up my voice.

"COME IN." I said, trying to make it deep but the ending was a bit more high that I had ever wanted it to be.

Zilch. Then again, why would anyone be here anyways? I was mainly alone, Youko and the men were raiding some village, and I didn't really get along to well with many females here, only Rina. Nick-name, Hawkeye, for her great eye-sight, even for a demon.

I groaned and put my hand on the doorknob, "A fucking worker of a lord shouldn't be required to get out of her seat." I said angrily. I had to get a part-time job to fill in for the time when Youko was out raiding, so I do work for the lord. I have to do paperwork, and as of now I had lots of it. Wouldn't you be angry?

Okay so I hadn't been doing the paper work for the past 2 hours. Hey, it's on the floor now. I'm not going to risk bending down and breaking my back or ripping the small material that is my uniform. I turned the doorknob, sticking my head out, my eyes narrowed.

"Hello out there?" I said, only getting my voice to echo back. Now I was seriously getting pissed. No one comes and knocks on a door and then leaves! That's like ding dong ditching...only...knock-knock ditching.

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of my office, leaving the door open behind me. I wasn't going to stand out here for long anyways. I peered around the corner, then around the next, seeing nothing but dark, empty hallways.

****

BAM!

"What the-" I turned around back to my office to see the door swung close. That wasn't a normal shut. That was a slammed door.

And I didn't slam it. I muttered some words that were even incoherent to me, and tried to open my door back up only to have it still staring me in the face.

"Fucking door open the fuck up!" I whispered angrily, pushing on it. A few more tries reminded myself that when a door is locked, it's not going to open. You need a key.

Key! Duh. I had a key.

I dug in my pocket for my ring of keys, but only pulled out a piece of meat jerky which I had almost finished earlier. I continued digging in my other pockets, but nothing close to resembling a key came.

Oh shit.

I left my keys in my desk.

I slapped my forehead, then cursing my self when I realized that it stung. I started walking forward, going to find someone to help me.

"Anyone here?" I asked, my voice echoing again. I was stopped, only about 2 feet from where I had originally been standing. Goosebumps ran up and down my arms. No one knew it, but damn was I afraid of the dark.

I didn't want to move, no not at all. There could be fucking monsters! Who are resistant to demonic powers. 'Cause they're monsters!

****

CLANK!

"What THE HELL!" I screamed, jumping in the air, seeing a bucket roll by my foot. I was about to hyperventilate now. What the hell knocked the bucket over? There was no janitor here...and hey, why was a bucket there in the first place? The only time a bucket was anywhere in here was when a robbery was done.

"Botan..."

'Hoooolllyyy Shiiiiittt.' I thought, my amethyst eyes wide. I didn't dare move. They won't see you, if you stay still...

"Botan..." It's beckoning me damn it! It's going to try and take me over with it's powers!

"BOTAN!" This is it! I'm dead I'm dead I'm--

"Botan, calm the fuck down." A hand was placed on my shoulder, and I turned around to see the face of an amused looking Rina. She was a cat demon with blond hair.

"Hawkeye. You imbecile! How dare you be out at this time of night!"

"Me? I would say the same to you!" I narrowed my eyes.

"I was looking for someone who was knocking on my door."

"Looked like you were being a big sissy to me. Is Botan scared of the big bad monsters?"

"No-"

"Yes. You know you're scared of the dark. Besides if anything came anyways, you could use your demonic powers."

"THEY RESIST DEMONIC POWERS!" I said, my voice squeaky, "I mean...ahem, I wasn't scared. Rina, return to your room please." I crossed my arms, secretly looking left and right, making sure nothing was there.

"Okay Scared-y girl-I mean, Botan. I was just checking on you. Night." She turned, a smirk on her face, and walked down a hallway back to her dorm. I let out a huge relieved sigh, and then stopped and froze.

I forgot to ask her for her pair of keys.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I screamed, jumping up and down. I was still stuck outside my room with no paperwork done at all. And monsters.

Monsters...

"I promise you God that if you let me survive this night I will do all my paperwork from now on!" I said, down on my knees. I was cold and hungry, hey I hadn't eaten since breakfast, and scared.

"Botan? What are you doing here?"

I turned, expecting to see Rina here again, but all I saw was a tall, black haired teen-looking demon, called by Kuronue. And his perfect black hair fell onto his shoulders. He had a pretty nice body for--

NO. Don't say anything.

"Nice bod-I mean, Kuro-kun. What are you doing here?" He gave me a weird look, then sort of shook it off.

"Well, I knocked on your door but then I remembered that I forgot the paperwork I needed to give to you and so I went back to get it. I came back to hear screaming and then I saw you here on the floor." Kuronue turned to look at my door, then back down at me.

"Did you lock yourself out again?" I grumbled, turning my head.

"I can help." He said, grinning, his black wings moving slightly behind him.

"I am perfectly capable of getting in myself." I said, standing up and walking over to the door. I stuck my hand on the doorknob, and tried to use my fire power but all it did was burn the metal and melt it, so a key couldn't even fit in it.

"Yep. You can do it."

"Oh shut up."

I turned back to look at him, to see his eyes just staring at me. I sighed, going to stop now before it was too late. I sat down against the wall, resting my arm on my upturned knee, then I sat it down, I had forgotten about the damn mini skirt. Kuronue sat down next to me, in the first position.

"We're both stuck here. What do we do?"

"What do you mean _we're_ stuck?"

"Well ya see I had an accident-"

"...You didn't accidentally-"

"Yep."

"Kuronue! We just fixed your room from before, can't you fix it with a little man-power?" He had broken everything in his room, supposedly just having fun, yeah having fun at least three times a week.

"Nope." He grinned. I grumbled some more. "You grumble a lot." I didn't say anything, my eyes drooping. "Falling asleep?"

"Puppies...monsters...ugh.." I fell over, my eyes closing, black consuming my vision. The last thing I heard from anyone was Kuronue's voice.

"I promise I'll protect you from the monsters, Botan." I smiled, falling into a dreamland.

...End Chapter...

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, totally random, but it was really cute. I'm trying to add more fluff to my perverted humor story. I hope you guys like it, please review. Ja! 

Quote of the chapter

There could be fucking monsters! Who are resistant to demonic powers. 'Cause they're monsters!- Botan (This cracks me up because it sounds like something Kuwabara would say)


	6. Love Just Is And All Love Can Be

**My Brother's Best Friend**

**Summary:** AU. Botan younger sister to Youko has learned one important thing. Unrequited love sucks. When she has a huge crush on Kuronue, things get… complicated. Mainly when he starts to tease the poor girl. Is that Kuronue… swaying his hip?

**A/N:** I know you guys are most likely mad at the long wait, but my dad fucked up my internet, and I had to use my mom's. But the thing is that all my chapters on not on her computer, and I refuse to retype anything. So I'll try to update faster from now on.

Because I'm so nice, I decided that I'd dedicate this entire chapter to fluff. There's one thing, I really didn't plan on this. But I had this wonderful idea for a fluffy chapter. Please enjoy some Kuronue/Botan fluff.

* * *

**Chapter 6- Love Just Is And All Love Can Be**

**

* * *

**

**Botan's P.O.V.**

What is love. Such a silly concept by most. But I think I'm in love, with Kuronue. But is that good or bad. Pr maybe this whole thing's been a dream, and I'm laying in bed, and not in the hallway with Kuronue

Love. Love is the great mystery of life. It means so much, to truly love someone. To love means to devote everything to them. It means to give and give to them without ever asking for something in return. It means taking risks. And you need to trust, love, and respect each other. Love is so hard to decipher.

But love is deeper than you might think. You must think it over immensely before you even think about saying those words. Love is a lifelong commitment that you must be ready for. You must be prepared to give your all to the person you choose. And they must be just as willing.

I, myself, know that no relationship can live just on that. There are certain qualities that you should look for; that I would look for before pursuing a relationship with someone. Trust, loyalty, empathy, reliability, love, and sincerity. Those kinds of qualities should be there, for a relationship to prosper.

You need to be able to trust your lover at all times. You need to know that they take you seriously and will do what you say without questioning you or your reasoning. You need to know that they will not play around and that they can be trusted to do what is right.

And you should also be very aware of where their loyalties lie. Loyalty can be a very important factor in a relationship. You most know that they will stay by your side and that they will stick by you through thick and thin. If they won't stay by you, than who will?

They must also know empathy. If they can relate to you and your feelings, you will understand each other. And their feelings and the bond you share will grow. Being empathetic is a good sign. They will love you and will start to understand you, purely because they can understand how you feel.

They must be reliable. You need to know that you can count on them to do something they say they will do. They must be able to take care of situations the right way and follow their heart. Most of all, you need the feeling that you can count on them to do something you can't.

And you would hope that they are sincere. Sincerity means that they will be kind to you. It means that they will never be cruel or treat you in an unkind way. If they love you, they wouldn't do that. They must also be kind. Being sincere means that they care enough to do what is right.

And most importantly, there must be love. You need to be able to devote yourself to them. But love is more. Love is wanting to never let go. Love is wanting to hold on to them and love them forever, with no limitations. Limitations keep love grounded. But if it's true, there are no words to describe all love can be...

Kuronue's P.O.V.

I fell asleep next to Botan, a little while after my promise to protect her from the monsters. I think I've been a little mean to her lately. I've been trying to see what she feels for me, is it deep rooted, true love, or just lust like all the other females. I'm still confused of what I feel for her though, and it's making me irritated.

I don't know what made me think of love at a time like this. It's silly really. And it's not like I need it. Nor have I really felt it. But to me, love is a special thing, no matter what.

Love is so special; you can not put it into words. It is everything your heart feels for a person. It is all the emotion you can pour into your soul. It is magic, and it is powerful, like music. It is the most emotional feeling you can have. Love just is.

Love is nothing more, and it is no less. You can not put words to it, and you can not degrade it. It is the strongest, but if it's not true, it can destroy. Love just is what it is. It is love: the emotion of the heart. The feeling of caring for someone so much, that they are everything. Love, it is everything, once you find it.

If you find love, it is all you'll ever need, and there are no special traits that can be put to love. For every one person there is another person meant to be by them. Each person will ask for something different. Each person wants something different. But if you asked me, there is only one thing I need them to be...

I need a person who loves me. I don't want to be hurt, so the love must be there. But if the love is there, I could ask for nothing more. I could not care what they dress like, what they look like or how they act, as long as they love me. Love just is.

You don't need to question it. There is no need to ask why. If you find it, cherish it. And don't let it pass you by. But if you think you found that someone and they don't seem to know. Stick by them, because if love is true, love will find a way. It doesn't matter. Love just is...

Botan's P.O.V.

I had woken up some time during the night and shifted slightly. I blink sleepily, my head was cloudy and hazy and I couldn't remember anything other then Kuronue saying he'll protect me. I looked over and almost screamed. Kuronue was looking at me, but he was half-asleep so I guess he didn't know what was going on.

Kuronue just stares back with a sleepy expression. He looks scarily at peace like that. He's lying down on me, with his chin resting on my stomach and the rest of his body curled up on the ground we were sleeping on. You know those moments where kittens yawn or puppies look at you with, well, puppy-dog eyes, and you just have to go 'aww'? Well now was one of those moments. But I decide against it. I sighed and went back to sleep, after taking advantage of him sleeping, and give a small kiss on his forehead.

Kuronue's P.O.V.

I snuggled into my warm pillow and shifted slightly. I woke up a little later, and saw Botan looking at me… I _think_ it was Botan. I'm not sure, I feel like I'm on a hang-over. Everything is all fuzzy now, and I feel back asleep, after whoever I was next to kissed my forehead. I woke up all the way a little later to see Botan still asleep, and me lying down on her, with my chin resting on her stomach and the rest of my body curled up on the ground we were sleeping on. I jumped away from her, waking up the girl.

"Man… what the hell happened?" She asked as she looked up at me and blushed. She stood up and saw her door opened, and a note on the floor. I picked up the note and read it, my face growing red.

Dear Kuronue-sama,

I didn't think you'd just do that type of thing out in the open. Either way I decided not to say anything to wake you. I opened Botan's door, incase you guys woke up and were ready for another round, (**snicker**) anyway please don't get the girl pregnant yet.

From, Hones the Fox Demon >

Botan was reading over my shoulder and I could smell her embarrassment. That and heat radiated off of her like crazy.

"Hones that jerk! Why would I do something like that?" Botan screamed as I laughed at her. She looked at me with a sour face, "And what, pray tell, is so funny?" She asked me,

"Nothing, but the fact that you would do anything past a hug to me on purpose is just too funny." I said as her face got red from anger. Then she did something I wasn't expecting her to do… she kissed me.

Botan's P.O.V.

"Hones that jerk! Why would I do something like that?" I screamed as Kuronue laughed at me. I looked at him with a sour face, "And what, pray tell, is so funny?" I asked him,

"Nothing, but the fact that you would do anything past a hug to me on purpose is just too funny." He said as my face got red from anger. I caught him off guard and kissed him on the lips. He tasted sweet, I only noticed this time because I got him for a long time. He finally broke the kiss and smiled at me slightly.

"I've got to go Kuro-kun, I'll see ya later!" I said happily as I walked down to my room. He left the other way and I didn't see him till later.

**

* * *

A/N: **How was that? I hope it was fluffy to you guys. It took me forever to get this just right. Anyway please review,my next chapter will go into dirty humor.

Preview of Chapter 7- He So Did Her

"I think we should tell him, his sister did it with his best friend." Haru said.

"WHATTTTTT?" Youko roared, the two demons cowered, they forgot about his great hearing.

"Boys, I believe what he took out of that drawer was indeed a condom." Everyone stared at Haru.

Archer raised an eyebrow, disgustedly staring at her. 'This girl really likes to do things.'

'This girl really likes to do .'

"God damn it, Kuronue, PUSH HARDER!"

"What the hell is going on in there?" Haru asked, bewilderment in his voice.

"I think that it's quite obvious what's going on, Haru." Bosh said.

"See, you insert it into their! And-no no no you're doing it all wrong! THIS IS WHY YOUR NEVER ON TOP, KURONUE."


	7. He So Did Her!

**My Brother's Best Friend**

**Summary:** AU. Botan younger sister to Youko has learned one important thing. Unrequited love sucks. When she has a huge crush on Kuronue, things get… complicated. Mainly when he starts to tease the poor girl. Is that Kuronue… swaying his hip?

Kuronue: -Reads chapter title- Shoujo Bat, please tell me 'he' and 'her' are not me and Botan.

Shoujo Bat: I won't say exactly, but you've just hit the hammer on the nail.

Youko: -Pissed off- You keep your dirty mitts off my sister! Your not going to take away her wonderful innocence!

Kuronue: Have you seen some of things she does? Have you heard her talk! -Gets into fight with Youko-

Botan: Shoujo Bat does not own -gets hit in head from a random punch- Don't make me come back there!

Youko: He started it!

Botan: I don't care, I'll finish it! Anyway, Shoujo Bat does not own YYH.

* * *

**Chapter 7-He So Did Her!

* * *

**

Reader's P.O.V.

The Lunch Room

"So they slept together? And ended up in the hallway?" A curious Haru asked, holding his fork in one hand, a grin plastered on his face. He was a dog demon with brown hair and grey eyes.

"Yep," Hones said he was another fox demon who had red hair and blue eyes and fine black whiskers, food in his mouth, making his words shuffled, "Saw it myself, and," Hones leaned down closer to Haru, motioning him to move in closer, which Haru fully did, "lets keep this between you and me but..." Hones recited something quietly into Haru's ear, making the unlucky demon drop his fork, backing away.

"You DID!" He yelled, his eyes wide, "God I wish I was as skilled as Kuronue in getting mates! I mean all he has to do is give someone a look and they jump on him like a rabid rabbit in heat!" He said, sighing, "Except that Rina, she's got nerve. But I support my lord, in all ways possible!" Haru said, raising his fist into the air. Hones rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, Haru. Wanna trade rooms?"

"Just 'cause I support him, doesn't mean I want your room where I can hear Kuronue-san and his intimate noises." Haru said, accidentally saying the earlier shared secret out loud, right when Youko walked by.

"...Boys." Youko said, his hands behind his back. His eyes were narrowed, and darting -back and forth between them. His narrowed gold eye glared scared the two so much, Haru dropped his fork into his lunch food, while Hones was staring at him, "Something you two would like to share?"

"Nope!" Hones said, grinning, waving his hands in the air.

"Nothing at all, Sir!" Haru followed, nodding, trying to put on a good lying face. Youko looked at them a bit longer, unbelieving, then grumbled something inaudible and stalked off. The two men sat there, staring at where he walked off. Hones looked back at Haru, seriously.

"I think we should tell him, his sister did it with his best friend." Haru said.

"WHATTTTTT?" Youko roared, the two demons cowered, they forgot about his great hearing.

With Kuronue

Kuronue whistled, in a particularly happy mood for someone of his sorts. He walked down the hallways right after the lunch was over, heading to the lounge where all the more trust-worthy of Youko's friends hung out.

"Friends!" Kuronue said, grinning, walking in and heading over to the coffee machine, pouring himself some coffee. He had to admit, the things he stole from the humans gave them quite the convenience here in the lair.

They all stared at him, each one with a unique look on their face.

"Kuronue..." they all said, nodding their heads as sort of a greeting. Kuronue continued whistling, then sat down on one of the couches, looking around at all of them, still staring at him.

"Something interesting?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. They all snapped out of their fascination, and shook their heads, each muttering some version of a

"No no, nothing." But Kuronue didn't exactly buy that. He stood up, his eyes narrowed at each of them, trying to figure out what was going on. "Something you're hiding?"

Again, all replied with a, "no no..."

Kuronue nodded slowly, then walked over to a drawer, pulled something out, stuck it in his pocket, and slid out of the room.

The room was silent for a minute, then Brosh spoke up. He was a wolf demon with a mohawk.

"He was in a really happy mood. He usually walks in here calling us either 'Scumbags', 'Waste of time', 'Idiotic Idiots' and the occasional 'Mad lunatics without any sex lives'. I believe this demon, has a sex life." Haru nodded in agreement.

"He got coffee! He probably stayed up late last night, screwing Youko's sister, Botan, and needs his strength!" Furzy said something next. This was his chance to make up for the dog incident! He could be cool again. He was a cat demon, that got chased by a Nigenkai dog.

"Youko was pissed, I wonder what he'll do?" Said some demon in the back.

"Boys, I believe what he took out of that drawer was indeed a condom." Everyone stared at Haru, like he was a mutation or something, which probably wasn't far from the truth. Hones smacked him on the back of his head, sending him off the desk he was sitting on.

"He would have already had some stupid!"

The Halls With Botan

Botan walked down the bare halls, well almost bare. She wished they were bare, because when you have a hundred pairs of eyes staring at you wherever you go, it gets nerve racking.

"General Haruko," Botan said nodding as she passed him. Haruko didn't say anything, just stared at her as he walked down the hall. She turned slowly back around and continued down the hall; she had to meet Kuronue after all.

"Where are you going, Botan?" Archer asked, smirking. He was a sly fox demon, that Botan was pretty good friends with.

"To meet Kuronue-kun. We have some business to take care of." She said what she said, and continued on. Archer raised an eyebrow, disgustedly staring at her. _'This girl really likes to do things.'_

In Youko's Room

"Kuronue, PUSH HARDER!"

"I'm trying but it WON'T GO IN!" Many thumping sounds were heard.

"I WONDER WHY!"

Youko had a disgusted face on, his ear against the wall of his dorm, listening to the conversation next door. What the hell was his friend and sister doing!

"Well, I tried to give you the instructions but no, you had to do it your way!"

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not some sissy like you, who can't be the STRONG ONE IN THIS! Why do I always have to do the work!"

"Because I'm a girl!"

Youko by now, had all his good friends in his room, each one of them stuck against some portion of the wall, listening in on this conversation.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Haru asked, bewilderment in his voice.

"I think that it's quite obvious what's going on, Haru." Bosh said.

"Think we should burst in on them?"

"Ruin their fun? Naw. Besides, I don't think I could take seeing that."

"See, you insert it into their! And-no no no you're doing it all wrong! THIS IS WHY YOUR NEVER ON TOP, KURONUE."

"Oh my god." all of them said, eyes wide. "He really did take a condom out of the drawer." Said one of the demons.

"MOVE IT!" A loud groan/moan was heard from the room next door, and they all just gave up.

In Kuronue's Room Next To Youko and Hones'

"Okay Kuronue, I'm here. Have the table?" Botan asked, walking. Kuronue nodded, grinning and holding the new box that contained the new table up. They had broken the old one, after a game a tag and an unlucky fall. _(I told you there was a point to tag)_

"Okay...so this part goes here and...Kuronue what are you doing?"

"Trying to stick the damn leg in the hole."

"Well you're going to have to--no no--Kuronue, PUSH HARDER!"

"I'm trying but it WON'T GO IN!" He yelled, hitting the thing down, trying to get it into the hole, noises erupting.

"WELL I WONDER WHY!" Botan said, seeing Kuronue was putting it in the wrong way.

"Well I tried to give you the instructions but no, you had to have it your way!" Botan said, glaring.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not some sissy like you, who can't be the STRONG ONE IN THIS! Why do I always have to do the work!" Kuronue groaned.

"Because I'm a girl!"

Kuronue began trying to put the rest of the table together, on top of the table, while Botan was on the bottom, trying to screw in the bottom part. Of course, Kuronue was doing it all wrong and inserting it incorrectly again. Stupid human devices.

"See, you insert it into their! And-no no no you're doing it all wrong! THIS IS WHY YOUR NEVER ON TOP, KURONUE." Botan screamed, hitting her head while trying to get up, then finally got up and shoved Kuronue off the table,

"MOVE IT!" Kuronue groaned loudly, sort of sounding like a moan, falling off the table, getting knocked out.

"Never will I let you put a table together again, Kuronue."

* * *

**...End of Chapter... **

A/N: Got you there didn't I? I was laughing as I wrote this chapter. I wonder what Youko's going to do? Anyway, please review. I got the idea from antoher fanfic, butI can't remember the name right now.

Preview of Chapter 7- My Muffins!

Oh sweet Emma father of Koenma, what have I gotten myself into? I am never going clothes shopping with Rina or her friends again! I mean, really, is leather all they ever wear?

People that walk past me are giving me suggestive looks. I'm really, truly scared now.

You may think I'm some sort of wimp, but when a fat man caked in grease winks at you and wiggles his behind to appear sexy, you'd be scared for your life, too.

"Botan! No way! It can't be you!" The crimson eyed me up from behind and I whirled round in shock

"Don't stare at my butt!" I cried. It was Hiei Jaganshi.

"IT GRABBED MY BUTT!" I cried in horror and frustration.

"Botan…" He growled.

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open.

"What are you wearing!" We said in unison.

"Is black smoke coming from the kitchen a bad thing?"


End file.
